Kryptonite
by Kasumi7780
Summary: After Johnny's death Dallas Winston became insane believing Johnny was there. Based on the song Kryptonite by 3 doors down I don't own the Outsiders its S.E Hinton this is what came through my mind when Johnny died so read and review Ps Dally is not dead or doesn't die here


_I took a walk around the world_

_To ease my trouble mind_

_I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time_

_But I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

Dallas Winston cried hard he had never cried before Johnny Cade was dead

The kid he only cared about had died, did he do something horrible to deserve all of that?

He put his palms on his face entering his car. He hit the horn hard more tears spread "Why Johnny, damn this cruel world" He cussed more hateful words to the world screaming like if god was going to bring Johnny back if he kept screaming.

_I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

'I could have saved him' He hit the horn again he knew he could do nothing he couldn't revive the dead how much he wanted to do it now he couldn't

He tried blaming everyone, but himself

'It's all my fault' He admit it

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon after all I knew it had to be something to do with you_

_His world came crushing down days were now dark for Dallas Winston_

_He didn't leave anywhere he was a mess all because of Johnny's death_

_I really don't mind what happens now and then as long as you'll be my friend at the end_

"I really admire you, Dally" Dally looked at Johnny no one had told him that before "I wanna be like you" Those word's made Dally smile, a true smile not a fake one

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman_

Dally looked at the tomb, he placed some cigaretts and flowers on it

Tears sliding down his face "Don' cry, Dally" He thought he saw Johnny next to his tomb smiling, no scars or burns on him. He was shocked "Johnny" He tried to hug him, but Johnny disappeared before him.

Ponyboy shook his head putting his hand on Dally's shoulder "We need to leave" Dally smiled "Johnny is not dead" Pony looked confused at him, what was he talking about?.

Sodapop grabbed Ponyboy's arm "You heard the doctor, he will be delusional then he get over it"

"Take care, Dally" Johnny's voice told Dally

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand_

Dally smoked once more when he saw Johnny and him walking down a park smoking together

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might kryptonite_

Dallas remembered that Johnny was always next to him now all he saw was air no Johnny

Dally sighed when all of the sudden he heard someone grunt he looked next to him and saw Johnny

Dallas remembered that the only reason why he gave Pony and Johnny the gun was to protect Johnny, he didn't want to be in the mess he was right now

_You called me strong, you called me weak, but still your secrets I will keep_

"How were you able to survive that?" Johnny asked hearing one of Dally's stories about New York that always seemed to fascinate him.

Dallas chuckled hearing some of Johnny's secrets "My dad always wonders why his cigaretts go missing"

_You took for granted all the times I never let you down_

_You stumbled in and bumped your head if not for me then you'd be dead_

_I picked you up and put you back on solid ground_

"Thanks for saving my butt, Dally" Johnny answered looking at the socs on the floor

Dally didn't care all he wanted was for Johnny to be saved

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman_

Ponyboy noticed that Dallas was not okay he talk to himself most of the time or he will just reenact scenes with 'Johnny'

"Here take the gun" He gave Ponyboy the gun "Dally, you need help" Dallas rubbed his hands together "No I don'"

Ponyboy stared at him "You're crazy" Dallas began to laugh "No I ain't, right Johnny"

"Right" 'Johnny' replied

_if I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand_

Dally smiled as 'Johnny' talked to him his hand rested in his lap

'Johnny' smiled back

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might kryptonite_

'Johnny' was always next to Dallas no matter what

_If I go crazy will you still call me Superman_

He was always Johnny's idol and will always be

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand_

"No one is going to seperate us, Johnnycake" Dally told 'Johnny' between sobs as he looked at the tomb. He felt a hand on his shoulder "I know, Dally" Johnny's ghost replied

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might kryptonite, yeah_

Dallas Winston was now insane he saw Johnny everywhere and talked to him

_If I go crazy will you still call me Superman_

"You are my idol, Dally" Dallas smiled he put his hands on his arms nodding

_If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand_

Dallas thought Johnny was always next to him until one day Johnny said this

"Dally, take care and please let Pony and the others help you" Dallas snapped out of his trance of misery once Johnny said that.

Johnny was right Dallas needed help.

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might_

1 year later Dallas Winston was back to normal, but the memory of Johnny Cade lived within him after all Johnny was his

_Kryptonite_


End file.
